


What'll I Do

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin meet, even when he's in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'll I Do

“I love you.”

They’re words she never let herself say in the times they’ve been together, not in the mayor’s office, or in her vault. Not in their goodbyes when it might have been the only time she could. She wouldn’t say the words until she was sure he was  _hers_ , until she knew fate wouldn’t rip him from her again. But she’s broken that promise to herself, she broke it the moment he stepped back over the town line and into her life, Roland at his side and then clinging to her legs. She kissed Robin, kissed the top of Roland’s head, and then whispered the words to Robin as he claimed her lips again.

“I love you.”

She doesn’t remember the things they did before winding up naked and in her bed, there must have been dinner and kisses goodnight to the boys before sleeping, but whatever it is, whatever they did, she can’t recall. All she knows for sure is that she’s missed the feel of Robin’s hands on her skin and his mouth trailing right behind. He has her splayed on her bed, black hair a dark halo against white sheets as his mouth blazes a path down the column of her throat, her fingers weaving through his hair as she tries to anticipate where his mouth will land next. It isn’t his mouth that surprises her, but fingers as they push black lace away from her hips and drag through her folds.His voice is husky, low with want and desire when he speaks against her ear.

“You’re incredibly wet, milady,” he murmurs, teeth nipping lightly at her earlobe.

Regina whimpers, loses anything she was going to say when his fingers press against her clit and she jerks into his touch. He strokes, slow circles against her with the pad of his thumb before moving back and forth, varying his tempo and pressure, making her writhe and clutch at the sheets, never sure of what his next touch will be. His fingers drag down, away from her and she whimpers at the loss until one, then two fingers sink into her, his groan at the feel of her making her heart skip an erratic beat. She wants to feel him in her, she wants his hand, she wants his mouth. Everything she can have, she wants, greedy from weeks of nothing, of nights she dreams of him and wakes frustrated and upset, alone in a tangle of sheets. His free hand splays on her hip as he moves inside her with the other, fingers crooking to find that spot, the one that coaxes her loudest cries. She rewards him only a few seconds later with a loud shout of his name, clenching around him and tilting her hips up. “There, Robin.  _There_ , keep…please…” Her hips ride his hand, release so close, toes curling. And then his hand is gone, drawing a loud cry from between her lips. “Why…”

Her barely asked question is answered at the feel of his tongue, and he isn’t slow; he doesn’t take his time to drag anything else out, he only wants her pleasure, wants to make her come, and he sucks at her, takes her right to the edge and brings his hand under his chin to let his fingers press into her again, once more curling to stroke as he fucks her with mouth and hand. She can’t speak, can’t  _think_ , fingers scrambling on the bed to clutch at the sheets as her back arches wildly. And then everything goes still, for just a moment her breath pauses, the only sound his mouth greedily licking at her, drinking her up until finally,  _finally_  she’s crying out his name, sobbing it in pleasure as a climax rolls through her, hands now at the back of his head and clutching tightly. When she relaxes and lets go, his mouth works up her chest until he’s up and over her, and then he’s thrusting home, groaning her name against her ear.

She holds onto him, something in her gut making her clutch, desperate and afraid. She isn’t sure what it is yet, and her face buries against his neck, breathing in pine and leather as he moves. She can feel every wonderful inch of him, can feel his muscles under her hands bunching and relaxing. It’s there though, a persistent nagging that this moment is all they have, they don’t get to keep this, he doesn’t get to stay. “Please,” she begs, and it isn’t in pleasure, it’s pleading him to stay, right here with her, to never go again. He doesn’t speak, just speeds up and drives her thoughts to the back of her mind as she cries out, and that _is_  in pure pleasure, fingernails clutching, digging into his back and making him groan. She can feel him, the way his movements turn frantic and short, she knows that he’s going to come, and again her panic and fear makes words tumble from her lips.

“Don’t. Don’t go. Don’t leave me.” Tears wet her cheeks and he bends to kiss them away even as he thrusts once, twice more and empties himself into her. Her lips press against his ear, holding onto him by the shoulders. “Don’t leave.” His head ducks so that he can capture her lips, breathless as he pants her name. Beside the bed her alarm clock slides to six in the morning, the soft beeping making her panic. 

“Please, Robin.” Her hold is tighter, he says nothing, and she closes her eyes tightly, grief flooding through her where pleasure had once been so copious. When her eyes open again, the alarm clock is beeping loud and angry, and she reaches over, slaps it off. 

She’s alone in her bed, cheeks streaked with real tears she’d cried in her sleep, still wet between her thighs from her dream. Rolling over, her face presses to the pillow as she lets out a sob, crying in the still dark of her bedroom. It’s the only time she’ll allow it, the aching pain of missing him. When she’s done, she showers and dresses, then gets on with her day. But she can’t help wondering, if somewhere outside of Storybrooke, Robin dreams of her.


End file.
